Memory That Never Forgets
by Riku Arisato
Summary: Rin and Len get into a fight, they both hate each other. But then, something happens to prevent them from apologizing...


Alright, here's a Vocaloid oneshot. This is my first try at one so, I'm sorry if it's bad or it sucks. Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid. This oneshot is based off of a video on Youtube called 'The Disappearance of DreaChu' (Here's the link, .com/watch?v=HudSyBF0Chw ), which was based off of 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'. The video made me cry so I decided to make a oneshot of it. Alrighty so, enjoy~! ^^

**EDIT: **I forgot to add a few parts into this, sorry!

* * *

Memory That Never Forgets

"You idiot! I hate you!"Rin yelled. Len glared at her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! I hate you, too!"Len yelled. Rin glared back.

"Shouta!"Oh, that's harsh.

"Flatty!"Oh, he just crossed the line.

"I HATE YOU!!!"The two yelled in sync then turned away from each other, puffing their cheeks.

"Um... you two... Can't we just work this out?"Miku asked. You see, the two Kagamine's began arguing about who was more popular, then this whole fight began.

"I'm going to my room."Rin said then stomped her way to her room.

"Quit making so much noise, flatty."Len said. Rin growled.

"Shut up, shouta!"Rin yelled back then slammed the door to her room. The female Kagamine went on her bed and held her orange shaped pillow.

"Stupid Len."Rin grumbled then plugged herself into the Master's computer, and began to fall asleep.

-----

The next day, the twins still were mad at each other. They won't even look at each other. Rin was watching tv, snacking on some oranges. Len was in the kitchen, eating banana split ice cream with Kaito. Then a few minutes later, the door knocked.

"I'll get it!"Luka said then opened the door. Everything was silent a bit.

"Rin-chan, it's Master. He wants to talk with you."Luka called.

"With me?"Rin asked then finished up her orange and got up from the couch. Luka left and Rin was now outside the Vocaloid house with Master.

"Yes? What is it?"Rin asked, trying to sound happy so Master won't know about the arguement.

"Listen Rin, when you were asleep last night. The computer detected a virus in your program."A... virus...? "So... you're scheduled to be deleted tonight, at midnight."

Tonight...? Wait, today's December 26... That's means...

"I'm being deleted on my birthday?"Rin asked. Master nodded.

"I'm very sorry. So, try not to bond with everyone too much otherwise it'll be harder to accept that you've been deleted. So, try stay isolated for the rest of the day. I'll come pick you up at 11:30 tonight. See you then?"Rin looked down, trying to hide her sad face.

"...Yeah... See you then..."Master nodded then left to his car. Rin watched as his car rode down the snow covered roads. She went back into the house and closed the door behind her. Rin peeked inside the kitchen. She giggled silently at what she saw.

She saw Meiko, drunk, and she was flirting with Kaito. Kaito was freaking out a bit while Miku was just laughing at the two. Luka was stuffing her face with seafood while Gakupo was trying to flirt with her. Len was snacking on a banana, then, when he finished the banana. He threw the peel in the trash, but missed and made Kaito slip on it. Then Meiko began hugging the hurt Kaito, but out of no where, punched him. Everyone began laughing at that. Rin silently laughed so no one would hear her, but she also felt her face was wet. She was crying. Because she was going to miss all of this. But more importantly, will she able to apologize to Len?

-----

Time passed, it was already 11:00, half an hour more until it's time. Rin stayed in her room the entire time, not even bothering to come down for dinner. Miku was a bit concerned about her, but brushed it off. Rin had her clock in her hand, watching the second hand move. Tick, tock, tick, tock. By this time, everyone would be asleep. She put her clock down and began snaking on oranges to make time move by faster. But when the orange hit her tounge, rather than tasting the sweet citrus-y taste, she felt pain. She spit out the orange into a trash.

"What's going on? I can't even eat?"Rin asked. She began thinking that it was the effects of the virus. She then layed down on her bed, hearing nothing but the echo of the second hand on the clock. She closed her eyes to remember the happy memories that she had with Len. But then she felt another sharp pain.

"Len, what was that first song we sang together?"Rin asked trying to search through her memories, she felt nothing but pain though.

"...I can't even remember..."Rin cried as she looked at her clock, 11:29. Might as well get going. Rin got up and walked out her room, she looked around to make sure no one was there. She then sneaked out and went to the door. But she stopped and looked at something, Len's jacket.

"Should I...?"Rin asked then went to get a paper and a pencil. She began writing down as fast as she could. Once she finished, she folded the paper and held it together with one of her orange stickers. She then put the note into the pocket of Len's jacket and put her headset by next to his shoes, then ran straight to the door. She slipped her shoes on and went outside. But, what she didn't notice is that her ribbon fell out of her hair, it fell right next to Len's shoes. Outside, there was Master's car, he was inside waiting for her. She took in a deep breath the walked to his car. She opened the door and sat inside, buckling her seatbelt.

"You ready?"Master asked. Rin hesitantly nodded then Master's car began driving down the white roads.

Once they reached the Crypton Factory, where all Vocaloids were first created, Rin looked at it.

"Where I was first created... Where I first met Len..."Rin muttered trying to remember but the pain was twice as painful as last time, meaning the virus was getting worse.

"C'mon Rin, the pain will stop soon. We've gotta get you inside."Master said and walked with Rin to the factory. He took her to the room where she was first created and layed her down next to the computer. He plugged her into the computer. Rin stared at the screen.

**WARNING: A unknown virus was detected in Vocaloid 02 Rin Kagamine.  
Would you like to delete program?  
**[YES] [NO]

Master then moved the mouse over to the yes button, and hesitantly clicked it.

**DELETING MEMORIES... 5%**

A few minutes passed and it was still at 5%.

"What's wrong with this thing...? Ugh... Sorry Rin, but it seems this computer is having a hard time deleting these things. I'm very if this virus is painful for you. Want some oranges?"Rin shook her head.

"I can't even eat. This virus is causing everything to be painful... I can't even remember the first song me and Len sang together..."Rin said. Master looked at Rin with a frown then left the room. Rin closed her eyes, pictures of everyone flashed through her mind.

_Gakupo... Luka... Miku... Meiko... Kaito..._

Each of their pictures disappearing as she said their names. The last one was Len.

_Len..._

She opened her eyes, crying.

"Looks like I won't be able to apologize to him in person..."Rin said, disappointed. She looked at the computer screen.

**DELETING MEMORITES... 20%**

"Please make this quicker... It hurts so much..."

Rin was in darkness, crying by herself. She looked at at the computer again.

**DELETING MEMORIES... 25%**

Rin then closed her eyes again, seeing Len.

"Len... I didn't mean it... Please, forgive me..."Rin said then Len's image disappeared. Rin tried to reach out to him, but felt nothing, the only thing felt was the pain of this virus.

Rin was in the computer, looking up at the blue sky. There was a giant black hole, the blue sky turned pitch black, and the clouds turned red.

"No... I want to have a chance..."Rin said then opened her eyes. She gasped, she was no longer in the black place, but back at the Vocaloid house. She was standing in the kitchen, where everyone was, giving their presents to Len, her presents sitting on the side.

"Happy birthday, Len."Everyone said. Len smiled, he looked happy, but Rin noticed a hint of sadness on his facial expression. Was it because she wasn't there? She walked up to him, but he couldn't see her, no one could. She then gave him a very quick peck on the lips then went behind him.

"I wonder where Rin-chan is..."Miku muttered.

"She's probably still mad at me... Rin! Get your butt down here if you want cake!"Len yelled, still trying to sound mad at her, but Rin could see it. He was actually really sad. Rin then reached a hand out behind him.

"...I'm sorry..."Rin said then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You feel so warm... Len..."Rin said, crying. Everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday', once they finished.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish."Luka said. Rin then closed her eyes to wish.

_If I could have another chance, I wanna be with you again..._

Rin wished then blew out the candles with Len. Then the scene in front of Rin disappeared and memories began flowing through her mind. Rin opened her eyes to see the screen.

**DELETING MEMORIES... 30%... 60%... 80%... 90%... 100%...**

She stared up at the blue sky and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Len... Thank you... and... Good-bye..."Rin said then everything went black.

**DELETING IN PROCESS... DELETING COMPLETE!**

**WARNING!  
AN IRREVERSABLE ERROR HAS OCCURED!**

-----

Meanwhile, at the Vocaloid house. We see Len with two pieces of cake in his hands.

"The least I can do is apologize so we can eat cake together..."Len muttered and kicked the door since his hands were full.

"Rin, I've got cake. C'mon, I'm sorry! Come out and have fun with us!"No reply. Len sighed and set the two cakes on the side. He opened the door, surprised that it wasn't locked. He looked at the room, empty. He looked in the bathroom, empty. He looked everywhere, even in the trash can. No Rin.

"Hey guys, have you seen Rin?"Len asked.

"Rin? Come to think of it... Yesterday, she looked kind of sad."Miku said remembering when they were all in the kitchen, she saw Rin peeking at them while crying a bit.

"Yeah... And she didn't even come to eat dinner. The girl must be starving."Meiko said.

"I didn't even get my usual good morning hug from Rin..."Kaito said.

"I don't know where she is, I was too busy with other things."Gakupo said.

"...I know what happened..."Luka said.

"What do you know, Luka?"Len asked.

"Master talked with her yesterday... I couldn't hear what they were saying... But I did hear 'I'll come pick you up at 11:30 tonight'."Luka said.

"Why would Master want to meet with Rin so late? I'm gonna go out and look for her, be right back."Len said going to the door. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket. When he grabbed it though... a small paper came out of it's pocket.

"Len, what's this?"Miku asked picking up the note, as well as Rin's headset and her signature ribbon. Len took the note from her and noticed Rin's orange sticker on it. He opened the note and began reading it.

_Dear Len,_

_I'm sorry. But on December 26th, Master told me that I was infected with a virus. I'm scheduled to be deleted on December 27, midnight. So by the time you read this, I'm already gone. I made this note to say these things._

_1.)Happy birthday, Len_

_2.) I'm very sorry, I didn't mean it... Can you please forgive me?_

_3.) Thank you_

_4.) Good-bye_

_and lastly..._

_5.) I love you_

_-Love, Rin_

Len began crying.

"Rin... I'm sorry... I love you, too."Len said, waterfalls of tears streaming down his face.

I'm sorry... Please, where ever you are... Please forgive me...

* * *

Is it bad? If it is, I'm sorry, this is my first try at a one-shot. Okay... so, I know it's sad, I was crying the whole time while writing this out actually. Okay so... p-please review. I need to know how this is...


End file.
